Flying Rubber Duckies
by Shogai.Ai.Shinrai
Summary: On the night the very first Shippuuden episode is going to air in english. two best friends are sitting at home when one of them wishes on a shooting star. They may not know it but that one wish will change there lives forever!


**Flying Rubbed Duckies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**My friend Brooke and Me got together and wrote this story. I hope you'll like it we worked hard on it! **

**The name of this story has nothing to do with anything; it was just a moment of stupidness between Brooke and me!**

**Chapter 1: The T.V. **

It was a Saturday night.

Naruto was on… THE NEW SHIPPUUDEN EPISODE… yeah!!!

Brooklynn and Maddie are sitting in their living room eating popcorn awaiting the arrival of the amazing Shippuuden premier.

But as they sit there, the phone rings.

Brooklynn starts getting up but Maddie says,

"Don't even bother, it's probably just Max trying to prank call us!"

This of course gets Brooklynn exited and hops of the couch and prances over to the phone, answering it.

"Hello is this Max!" she squeals.

A muffled voice says, "Err…*clears throat* hello, this is your mechanic calling, I was just wondering if your refrigerator is running"

Brooklynn can obviously tell that max is prank calling them,

"Gosh Max, Maddie was right, your such a jerk!" she exclaimed loudly over the phone.

Max groans in defeat and says,

"How could you tell?! I thought I had it perfect this time!"

"Well Maddie tipped me off!"

"Aww man… GOSH MADDIE!"

"Well Ya know Max; maybe if you didn't prank call us in the first place…"

But as they were arguing, Maddie looks out the window (in boredom) and notices a shooting star!

"AHH… Brooklynn, it's a shooting star, what should I do?!" Maddie squeaks in delight.

"Maybe you should try _wishing on it_!" Brooklynn snaps at Maddie, and then goes back to fighting with Max.

Maddie closes her eyes and thinks in her head…_I wish that Brooklynn and me could get sucked into the Naruto world …and like pop up in the Akatsuki head quarters… _she opens her eyes and Brooklynn wonders,

"What did you wish for?" she asked this as she held the phone away from her ear (so she wouldn't go deaf that is)

Maddie answers, "Oh nothing, it's not like it will ever come true!"

But just as she says this, objects start flying around the room.

"AHHHHH" a girlish scream comes from the desk where Brooklynn is on the phone.

"Brooklynn! Are you ok?!" Max yells to Brooklynn who screams back

"AHHHH THE T.V. IS SUCKING US IN!"

It started with a single popcorn kernel; it floated up out of the bowl to be soon followed by the rest,

"Hey my popcorn is running away from me!" Maddie screeched as she watched he popcorn is shocked amazement.

She tried grabbing the popcorn but as tried doing this the T.V. remote hit her in the back of the head and flew at the… _What?! The T.V.!! _

She noticed now that not only was the remote flying towards the T.V. but so was her popcorn!

More and more objects were also slowly moving closer to the T.V. … The computer, than both chairs, then the couch Maddie was sitting on.

Maddie screams than scrambles off the couch and runs toward Brooklynn only to get hit by the refrigerator.

"MADDIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!!! Max, the fridge just hit Maddie!! AHHH CALL 911!!!"Brooklynn Screeched

"Ok I'm hanging up now… I'LL CALL 911" Max yelled frightfully and hung up.

"AHH Maddie!" Brooklynn screamed as they were both hurled into the television.

"MADDIE WHAT DID YOU WISH?!" Brooklynn screeched as the two of them where surrounded by the light of the vortex.

"Err… I-I was… umm… well you see… uhh… I WISHED TO GO TO THE NARUTO WORLD!!" Maddie stuttered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" they yelled in unison.

_MEANWHILE_

Max watched as the cops searched the discombobulated apartment.

It was obvious that what Brooklynn had said was true.

The only object in the room that remained un-touched was the T.V. … his two best friends had gotten sucked into a Television!

_BACK TO MADDIE A BROOKLYNN_

"MADDIE THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!" Brooklynn yelled at Maddie as she reached to smack her over the head (and failed her mission)

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!!?"

"YOU WISHED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN SO THEREFORE IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD HAPPEN… I don't think it's my fault, I blame it on Karma!"

"_KARMA… _YOU BLAME THIS ON_ KARMA_!…" Brooklynn's face had molded into a deformed look of shock and rage.

She was about to finish her sentence but was practically blinded as they both reached the end of the vortex into the light.

When they popped out they were tossed opposite directions, Maddie fell on Itachi, and Brooklynn fell on Hidan.

Brooklynn screamed and jumped off of Hidan yelling

"OH MY GOSH, I'M BEING PUNESHED BY GOD!!!!! I'm sorry I forgot to do the dishes… and when I said I ate all of my vegetables and really I had and extra helping of cookies… and that time I pretended it was the dog who peed all over the carpet when really I just made Maddie laugh really hard… and that time when I forgot to shut off the sink and I said it was Maddie and she got grounded and didn't know why… and when my mom asked me to wash the dog but I thought it would be funnier to wash Maddie… and when I toilet papered the house a blamed it on Maddie… And that time I put a tampon up the dogs but and it had to get surgically removed and I blamed it on Maddie…"

Brooke couldn't finish because just than Maddie attacked her yelling

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BROOKLYNN… YOU BLAMED ALL THAT CRAP ON ME-"

Maddie's sentence was cut off when Brooklynn fainted.

Maddie just stood there red-in-the-face until finally she noticed the ten _Akatsuki_ sitting confused and shocked, staring wide-eyed at her!

"I… I… OH MY GOD I'VE GOTTA!", she screamed as she ran over to Itachi and poked him.

"Oh MY**GOSH**_!!!! _I JUST POCKED _THE_ ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!……… wow… oh man… yeah.. I can't believe I just got to poke the sexiest Akatsuki alive…"

Maddie was so exited she just about hyperventilated.

Now for Itachi hearing someone say this about him made him blush furiously.

He was about to say something when Pein interrupted him

"Excuse me!!… I'm going to assume your '_Maddie'_ from what the other young lady said…", he pointed at Brooklyn and kept talking, "so back to what I was saying…EXCUSE ME!! But may I ask what you are doing here?! We were in the middle of a meeting when two girls popped out of nowhere and start yelling their whole lives stories at us!!" he stopped and gave Maddie a questioning look.

So Maddie answered "Well I'm not exactly sure how we got here, but I have to make a correction to what you just said… It wasn't me who yelled out confessions… it was Brooklynn!" she ended and pointed to Brooklynn.

This now got Pein mad

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE… GOSH!!"

He then walked out of the room and screamed, "MEETING AJURNED!!!!"

So as all the Akatsuki walked out of the room Hidan walked over to Maddie and asked, "So does that Brooklynn girl really believe in god?! She said he was punishing her… so does she?"

"Umm yeah… we both believe in God!" Maddie answered… but then Hidan got exited and ran out screaming, "YEAH THERE ARE MORE JASHIN WORSHIPERS!"

Maddie wanted to correct him and say it is a different God than his, but he had already ran far, far away,

"Uhhh, what happened?" Brooklynn mumbled into the wood floor.

Maddie looked down at her and answered

"We are in Akatsuki headquarters… Pein hates us… Hidan thinks we worship Jashin… Itachi was blushing… you were yelling out confessions and uhh yeah that pretty much sums it up." Was Maddie's reply.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT DID I SAY!" Brooklynn exclaimed.

Maddie snickered evilly as she walked over to where Brooklyn was and answered, "A lot of stuff I could beat you up for saying!"

Sweat broke out on Brooklynn's forehead as she asked

"The time with the dog… and the tampon?"

"Mmmhmm" Maddie answered then Brooklynn asked

"And me toilet papering the house?"

"Yup"

"OH GOD!" Brooklynn yelped as she ran out of the room (and right into Hidan. I might add)

"Help, she's going to murder me!" Brooklynn screamed and jumped into Hidan's arms, "HOLD ME!" she whimpered dramatically.

"Oh Brookey, where are you… I have something nice for you!" Maddie called from the other room.

This of course didn't help, Hidan looked purple, Brooklynn must be squeezing him too hard…

Good thing he doesn't have to breathe cause Brooklyn probably isn't going to let go for a while.

Maddie walked out the door entering the room Brooklynn and Hidan where in.

Maddie completely forgot her mission to kill Brooklyn when she saw what Brooklyn was doing, and just how _purple_ Hidan _was_.

Maddie ran to go loosen Brooklyn's grip on him.

When she did this Hidan thanked Maddie and went to go sit down in a chair to try and stop the room from spinning.

Brooklynn was confused… why was Hidan purple?…y wasn't Maddie beating her up?… but hey, she wasn't complaining.

Brooklynn decided to voice the first question

"Hidan… why where you purple?" she questioned innocently.

Both Maddie and Hidan stared at her.

"_WHAT?_" she whimpered when she noticed their stares.

"GOSH BROOKLYNN… you're so dense! I don't know if you noticed your death grip on Hidan's throat, but I sure did!"

Brooklynn looked horrified as she turned to Hidan, "Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry!!!" she cried and ran over and hugged him.

When she let go of him she noticed a cheerful looking Konan standing in front of her, Hidan and Maddie.

"I'll take it from here Hidan, I think you should be the one to go calm Pein down… since your immortal and all" Konan said.

Then Hidan trudged off into Pein's office like a condemned prisoner

"Umm… Hi?" Brooklynn questioned

"Hi" Konan replied cheerfully.

Maddie was about to greet her when a loud boom resounded throughout to building, which was followed by a girly scream and Deidara yelling.

"TOBI COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! I know Brooke and Me Had fun writing!**

**If you're wondering, the names are our names. Brooklynn and Maddie. Yes my name is Maddie.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
